The invention relates to a method for fitting an optical cable to a cable of an overhead line having a sequence of line pylons, a lashing apparatus being provided which runs along the cable of the overhead line.
A framework which can be fitted to a pylon and has two cantilever arms was disclosed in an article by Carter et al, "The Development of Wrap-on Optical Cables for Use on the Earthwires of High Voltage Power Lines", International Conference on Large High Voltage Electric Systems, 1988, pages 1-6. As is evident in particular from FIG. 7 of the article, the lashing machine is raised off the high-tension overhead line cable by means of a rope or cable and is pivoted around above the pylon by means of the vertical framework, which can rotate. The lashing machine is then placed on the high-tension overhead line cable once again on the other side of the pylon. Such bypassing is complicated and involves an appropriately strong framework and cantilever arms.
FIG. 5 of DE-A1 32 28 239 discloses a lashing apparatus for an optical cable, which is moved along a line cable of an overhead line. When this lashing apparatus arrives at an overhead line pylon, the supply coil is removed from the lashing apparatus and is passed around behind the pylon to a second lashing apparatus. However, passing the cable drum or the entire lashing apparatus around the pylon is highly time-consuming and requires appropriate transport devices (for example lifting platforms, mounting brackets or the like) by means of which the action of passing the apparatus around the pylon, can be carried out.